The present invention relates a method of communication with a transportation system which, for the purpose of entering travel destinations and for communicating information to the user, has at least one human-machine interface.
The EP patent specification 0 320 583 shows devices for registering and displaying calls for elevators which devices are located on the landings and have a group control device with immediate assignment of destination calls. Each device for registering and displaying calls having a decimal keypad for entering calls for desired destination floors and a display field for displaying the desired floor and the assigned elevator car.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the human-machine communication is based on floor numbers. To select the correct floor, the user of the elevator installation must know the infrastructure on the respective floors. He must know, for example, that the restaurant is on the fourth floor, or the taxation department on the eighth floor. Only thus can the user select the correct floor number.